The Lady in My Life
by moonlight04
Summary: How Shizuru's and Natsuki's relationship developed after confessing their feelings to one another. Fluffy and Sexy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Lady in My Life**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Mai hime, sunrise does. "The Lady in My life" belongs to Michael Jackson and "So in Love" belongs to Jill Scott.<p>

A/N: This is my first Fan fiction. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. I would like it if you guys would R&R. The more reviews I get on this first chapter will encourage me to write more. Also this story is Yuri. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Not sure but the rating might change over time. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one- So in Love<strong>

Natsuki smiled at herself as she looked at the clock. _'Time to go see my beautiful Shizuru.'_ She thought to herself as she left work in her car. She and Shizuru had been together happily for six months after confessing their feelings to one another.

Natsuki was so focused on her thoughts of Shizuru that she didn't realize her favorite song was playing. As she turned up the radio she sang over the music with a huge grin over her face.

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!_

_I'm glad this week is over,_

_I need to get away,_

_Go home and throw my clothes on, _

_Come get you right away!_

_Can't wait to see you looking lovely,_

_I hope you're thinking of me, _

_Cause all I want is time with you, _

_And don't need nothing more!_

She smiled dreamily while continuing to sing as she thought about her beloved.

_So in love with you, _

_So in love with you, _

_So! So in love with you,_

_So in love with you!_

_So in love with you, _

_So in love with you!_

As she arrived home she thought.' _Maybe I could sing that for Shizuru sometime.' _After thinking about it more she started to blush.

Shizuru sat in their large apartment reading a book and drinking tea. She looked up at the clock. '_Ara, ara. I wonder what's keeping my Natsuki so late.'_ Shizuru thought to herself.

Just as she was about to call Natsuki and make sure everything was alright, she heard a car door shut. She looked out the window to see a blushing Natsuki heading inside the apartment. '_Ara, Ara. I wonder what my Natsuki is thinking about to make her blush like that.'_ She thought. She gracefully walked to the door and waited for her love to arrive.

Natsuki opened the door to Shizuru smiling sweetly at her. Natsuki smiled back as she closed the door behind her, and hugged and kissed Shizuru gently.

"Hey beautiful," said Natsuki as she and Shizuru headed to the couch in the living room.

"Hey sexy, how was your day?" Shizuru asked.

Natsuki blushed when she heard Shizuru call her that, still not use to it. '_It amazes me how much this woman can make me blush.' _She thought to herself. "Mmm… it was ok, you're the high light of my day." Natsuki said while smiling at Shizuru lovingly.

Shizuru smiled back and leaned closer to Natsuki, kissing her gently. "Ara, is that so? Is that why you were blushing before you came upstairs?"

'_Damn it. She saw that?' _Natsuki thought to herself as she felt her face get hotter.

Shizuru watched Natsuki and could see that Natsuki was contemplating whether or not to tell her. Shizuru got a mischievous glint in her eyes. _' Ara this might be fun.' _She thought to herself.

"Na-tsu-ki…" Shizuru whispered into Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki breaking out of her thoughts blushed deeper.

"Y-yes Sh-Shizuru?" Natsuki blushed more after saying it.

"Is there something wrong Na-tsu-ki?" Shizuru softly purred into her ear while gently placing a hand on Natsuki's thigh.

"Uh-Uhm n-no…" Natsuki said shyly.

"Ara, you sure?" Shizuru asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yes…" Natsuki said.

'_Ara, maybe if I tease her more I'll get my answer.' _Shizuru thought. Shizuru gently sat in Natsuki's lap by straddling her hips. She then gently placed her hand under Natsuki's chin and tilted her head up so she could look in her eyes.

"Oi shizuru…" Natsuki said lowly.

"Yes?" Shizuru said while leaning down to give her love and deep and passionate kiss.

"Mmm…Shizuru." Natsuki moaned. '_Gods, why did Shizuru's lips have to be so sweet and soft?'_ She thought to herself, not really complaining too much.

Once they pulled back to catch their breath, Natsuki leaned in for another passionate kiss, but Shizuru stopped her by gently placing her finger on her lips.

"Ara, if you want more, Natsuki has to be a good little puppy and tell me what I want to know." Shizuru said while winking at her beloved.

"Baka…" Natsuki mumbled while blushing. " I-I was thinking about you earlier…"Natsuki stumbled with her words while looking away from Shizuru.

"Ara, and?" Shizuru said while grinning mischievously.

"And I was thinking maybe I could sing a song to you sometime…" Natsuki said with her face looking like a ripe tomato.

"Ara, ara. That's so sweet and thoughtful of you Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru said as she leaned down to whisper in Natsuki's ear.

"Ara, and here I thought my Natsuki was thinking naughty thoughts about me." Shizuru said sexily.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said while blushing.

"Ara, maybe I should reward my Natsuki for being a good puppy." Shizuru said as she got up from Natsuki's lap and swayed her hips sexily while she walked towards their bedroom.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said dreamily watching her loves hips.

"Oi…Oi! Shizuru, wait up!" She said while running to the bedroom for her love.

* * *

><p>Well, How was it? Please read and review, I would appreciate it very much. Also if you have any advice I'm open to it. ^_^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lady in My Life**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Mai hime, sunrise does. "The Lady in My life" belongs to Michael Jackson and "Up N' Down" belongs to Britney Spears.<p>

A/N: Thank so much for all the positive and inspiring reviews ^_^. I appreciate it and oh yeah! This is yuri , if you don't like it then don't read it. :3

**Lemon Warning:** This fic has been rated M for Lemon throughout the story. If you are not of legal age and it offends you do NOT I quote "NOT" read this. Remember you have been warned. For everyone else, I hope you love this, please R&R. Here's the second Chapter. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two- Hungry for Love<strong>

"Ara, Natsuki, I'm so cold." Shizuru said aloud to make her love hurry.

Natsuki was practically running to the bedroom only to find that Shizuru was in the bathroom. "Baby? You in there?" Natsuki asked shyly.

"Yes my love, I will be out in a few minutes." Shizuru said while slowly looking at herself in the mirror. She had changed into a lavender silk teddy and made sure everything was in order before going to Natsuki. '_Ara, this should be good. Natsuki-chan won't be able to resist.' _Shizuru thought to herself while grinning mischievously.

'_Mm, I wonder what Shizuru is gonna wear tonight.'_ she thought to herself while laying in bed patiently waiting for her love. Natsuki had stripped down to her sports bra and boxers while Shizuru was in the bathroom.

Shortly after thinking about what Shizuru was going to wear, Natsuki heard the bathroom door open and looked to see Shizuru standing in the bathroom doorway looking extremely sexy. Natsuki slowly looked Shizuru up and down admiring her sexy curves, luscious lips, smooth creamy skin, and her alluring but passionate look in her eyes.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said heatedly.

"Na-tsu-ki…" Shizuru said while beckoning her love to come here.

Natsuki slowly made her way to Shizuru and quickly wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling their bodies close together. They looked into each other's eyes lustfully until Natsuki closed the gap and gave Shizuru a deep, passionate and heated kiss.

Natsuki's tongue slowly went inside Shizuru's mouth to meet with hers and their two tongues' started to dance sensually. Shizuru moaned into Natsuki's mouth enjoying the feeling of their lips against one another. Their tongues' continued to dance while Natsuki's hand slowly started to gently caress Shizuru's sides. Shizuru gasped at the touch.

"Natsuki…" She moaned into their kiss.

"Mm…" Natsuki moaned while kissing her more passionately before pulling back to breathe.

Natsuki closed the bathroom door behind her love and shifted their bodies so Shizuru's back was against the wall. They gazed into each other's eyes with love, want and desire. Natsuki gently intertwined her fingers with Shizuru's, while kissing her heatedly and passionately.

As their kiss became deeper, she lifted Shizuru's hands above her head and held them there as she started to kiss down her loves neck loving the sounds of her moans and gasps.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru moaned while feeling her love gently bite and suck on her neck.

She kissed back up to her lips while pressing her body more against Shizuru. She let her loves hands go and slowly brought them down to her rear, and gently lifted Shizuru onto her hips, causing her to wrap her arms and legs around Natsuki.

They slowly made their way to the bed never breaking the kiss. As soon as they reached the bed, Natsuki laid Shizuru down with her on top continuing where they left off. Natsuki slowly kissed down Shizuru's body causing her to gasp then moan.

"Mm…baby" Shizuru whimpered while pulling Natsuki closer.

Shizuru felt her love kissing lower and unfastening her teddy and removing it. Natsuki looked down at Shizuru's body in awe. She gently flicked her tongue against her nipple before sucking on it gently.

"Oh Natsuki…" Shizuru moaned out while panting breathlessly.

'_Mm, I love it when she says my name all hot and sexy like that.'_ She thought to herself while continuing to suck on her nipple and massage her other breast.

"Mm…" Natsuki moaned. '_I want to feel my body against hers.'_ She thought to herself. Just as she stopped giving Shizuru's body attention to undress herself Shizuru flipped them over.

"Ara, my Natsuki is such a tease." She said while grinning. She straddled Natsuki's hips and gently started to grind her hips against her.

Natsuki gasped loudly and moaned, "Mm.. Sh-Shizuru…Ah."

"Mm, yes?" Shizuru said while licking her lips seductively.

"Mm…" was all Natsuki managed to say as Shizuru kept grinding her hips into her while she kissed her heatedly.

Shizuru stopped grinding her hips into her love and pulled back from the kiss saying breathlessly. "Ara, my Natsuki is still clothed, we can't have that."

Shizuru took off Natsuki's bra slowly and gently slid her hand down Natsuki's smooth stomach to her boxers. She gently raised her hips to slide them down to Natsuki's legs. Once she had her love completely naked she sat back down on Natsuki's hips. They both moaned at the contact of each other's center pressing against one another.

"Mm, where were we?" Shizuru asked teasingly. "Ara, I remember." She said seductively.

Just as Shizuru was about to start where they left off, Natsuki's stomach growled. Shizuru paused and looked at Natsuki raising an eyebrow.

"Ara, is my Natsuki hungry?" She said teasingly.

Natsuki blushed red and looked away. '_Are you serious? Out of all the times for my stomach to growl, it picks now. I mean I AM hungry but not THAT hungry.'_ (1)Natsuki thought to herself.

Shizuru sat in awe watching Natsuki's face and was amused at how cute her girlfriend could be.

"Y-yes" Natsuki said blushing extremely red.

"Ara, let's eat first and maybe we can have dessert later." Shizuru said while winking at her love as she got up and put on her robe. She gracefully walked to the bed and gently kissed Natsuki.

"Aww don't pout, the faster you eat, the quicker we can have dessert." She whispered in her loves ear causing Natsuki to blush and get up as if there was a fire.

Shizuru giggled at her love's reaction. She headed towards the kitchen to start making dinner while Natsuki, put on a robe herself.

"Ara, would Natsuki like to help me cook?" Shizuru asked aloud.

"Yeah, that's fine beautiful as long as you show me what to do." Natsuki said.

Shizuru put on an apron over her robe that read _Delicious._ '_fu fu fu…this should be fun.' _She thought.

Natsuki walked into the kitchen and was staring at Shizuru. She read it. '_Delicious huh? Oh yeah you are delicious in more ways than one.'_ She thought to herself not realizing Shizuru had called her name several times.

"Natsuki…Natsuki…Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru said.

"Uh, y-yes?" Natsuki said while breaking out of her thoughts.

"What would Natsuki-chan like to eat?" Shizuru asked.

'_You.' _Natsuki stared off into space and thought.

Shizuru smiled mischievously after she caught the look of lust in Natsuki's eyes. Natsuki then realized Shizuru caught her and blushed furiously.

"Uhm…ramen?" Natsuki asked.

"Ara, Is that so? There isn't anything else you want?" Shizuru said.

"Oh yeah there's something else I want… I-I mean, n-no, ramens fine." Natsuki said blushing. '_Damn, I hope she didn't heart that.'_ Natsuki thought.

Shizuru smiled sweetly at her love, pretending she didn't hear what she said to her, so she could tease her about it later. Shizuru turned on the radio. When she heard it was the song 'Up N' Down' she grinned and started to sing with the song.

Natsuki blushed when she noticed the grin on Shizuru's face. '_ uh oh.'_ She thought. Shizuru started to shake her hips with the music and turned to look at Natsuki while singing.

_It's alright, to say you want it,_

_Get inside my dirty mind,_

_Burns like ice, the way I bring it, _

_Again, again, and again all night,_

Natsuki blushed furiously. She watched Shizuru dance and seduce her with those ruby colored eyes, while dancing around her. Shizuru continued to sing.

_The beat just dropped,_

_And the room got sexy, _

_You're watching me like,_

_There's no one else around, _

_I know you want me,_

_Like kids want candy,_

'_Hell yeah I do!' _Natsuki thought to herself as she heard Shizuru sing.

_So keep watching me_

_Go down and up and down._

_Down and up and d__own and up, down and up and down,_

_Down and up and d__own and up, and down and up and down._

Shizuru sang the last part while dancing and moving her hips against Natsuki. Natsuki stood with her face very flushed enjoying Shizuru's rear press against her front. When the song ended Shizuru turned around and kissed her love passionately. Natsuki tried to keep the kiss going but Shizuru pulled back.

"Ara, dessert is after dinner love." Shizuru teased.

"Baka…Ikezu." Natsuki said while pouting and looking away. '_Damn it, this woman's gonna drive me insane. But she's the only girl who can do this to me.'_ Natsuki thought to herself. Shizuru giggled at her love.

"Ara, let's get started, I promise me making you wait, will all be worth it later." Shizuru said winking at Natsuki.

"Hm… alright." Natsuki said.

"Natsuki, could you hand me that pot?" Shizuru asked.

"Sure." She said

Shizuru then poured water into the pot and set it on the stove setting it to boil.

"Ara, want to help me cut some vegetables and put in the seasonings?" Shizuru asked sweetly while smiling at Natsuki lovingly.

"Uh yeah." Natsuki said while smiling back lovingly.

Shizuru saw that Natsuki was having some trouble cutting the carrots and she came up behind her to help her. They then added in the carrots, different seasonings and noodles. Shizuru had Natsuki set the table so they could go sit and eat. When everything was finished they both sat down happily to enjoy their meal.

"Mm.. Delicious, but it's missing something?" Natsuki said.

"Ara, really? Does my Natsuki not like it?" Shizuru asked while pretending to cry.

"Ah, no, um don't cry love. It's amazing! You know me, I just have to have my mayo." Natsuki said sheepishly.

"Good." Shizuru said while smiling.

"Baka.. You were pretending to be hurt." Natsuki said playfully while blushing.

Natsuki went to go get the jar of mayo and put some on her ramen. Little did she know that Shizuru was watching her closely and licking her lips. They both exchanged glances at each other during their meal. The passion and lust for one another rising slowly.

After they finished their meal, Shizuru went into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Before she could even turn on the faucet Natsuki turned her around and pinned her against the counter as she passionately and heatedly kissed her love. They broke the kiss reluctantly to breathe. Green lust filled eyes stared into ruby red ones.

"I want you N-…" Shizuru said breathlessly before being cut off by another heated kiss from her love. As their kiss deepened and their tongues did a sensual dance with each other, Natsuki picked up Shizuru placing her on the counter.

Natsuki was removing Shizuru's apron and caressing her thigh, while kissing her deeply.

"Mmm…Na-Natsuki." Shizuru moaned.

"Mmmm…Shizuru." Natsuki moaned.

Natsuki picked Shizuru up wrapping her legs around waist. When she felt she had a good enough grip on Shizuru, she carried her love to their bedroom. With them losing their robes on the way.

* * *

><p>(1) Sexual innuendo. Natsuki is hungry for Shizuru, not food, but I guess her stomach said otherwise<p>

A/N: tell me what your guys think. ^_^ please R&R.


End file.
